Concierge, Professeur et Mister
by Anthonaki
Summary: Cette fic part d'un délire incluant un fouet, un Rusard en string léopard et un maitre des potions en tenue de cuir. Donc la voila ! ATTENTION, cette fic choc...


Hey !

Tout d'abord, je préviens, cette fic à choquée à mort mon amie qui m'avait soumis l'idée de départ mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que j'en fasse ce que j'en ai fait, je préviens...

* * *

Rusard ferma la porte de son bureau après avoir fait sa ronde du soir dans l'espoir de coincer un de ses foutus mioches trainant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu afin de lui donner une retenue.

Miss Teigne sur les talons, il s'avança dans la petite pièce mal éclairée où trainait des documents de toutes sortes; enfin, des documents concernant toutes les retenues données à travers les deux dernières années du moins...

Ouvrant la porte se trouvant de l'autre côté du "bureau" s'apparentant plus à une pièce de la taille d'un cagibi, il entra dans ce qui semblait être ses appartements, froids et lugubre à l'image de leur propriétaire.

Il s'avança dans la direction de ce qui semblait être la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller alors que le feu de cheminée virait au vert, ce qui annonçait que quelqu'un arrivait.

Le cracmole continua de se déshabillé alors que Rogue sortait de la cheminée, déjà habillé de son "déguisement" qui plaisait tant à l'homme sans pouvoirs. Un tutu de danse en cuir avec une ouverture au niveau de l'entrejambe qui laissait sortir le Rogue-Miniature qui prenait de plus en plus de place au fur et à mesure que Rusard se déshabillait.

Pour finir, il ne resta qu'un simple string léopard qui ne cachait en rien l'excitation du cracmole.

Rogue, lui, n'avait rien perdu du spectacle et se régalait les yeux au vue de son imposante érection qui laissait déjà sortir quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminale qui suintaient sur le bout de son gland.

Rusard alla chercher quelques choses dans une des armoires alors que Rogue s'asseyait sur l'unique fauteuil de la salle.

Miss Teigne ou devrais-je dire Mister Teigne, ne voulant pas rester en reste sauta sur les genoux de la Terreur des Cachots et commença à passer sa langue gourmande sur le gland suintant le liquide tant convoité.

Rusard revient et en entendant les râles rauques que poussait le Maitre des Potions, il alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Oh ! Vilain Mister Teigne ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi ! Prendre la friandise à papa ! Susurra Rusard en poussant légèrement le chat sur le côté pour prendre entre ses lèvres le gland violacé que possédait Severus Rogue.

Le maitre des potions poussa un long râle de plaisir en sentant la bouche chaude du concierge se refermer sur sa verge et faire des allées et venues sur celle-ci. C'était une exquise torture digne de Voldemort en personne qui était aussi un excellent amant malgré son physique plus que disgracieux… Il était d'une longue endurance aussi et pouvait recommencer juste après avoir jouis, ce qui était fort pratique.

Soudain, Rogue repoussa le concierge car il était prêt à exploser. Il se reprit et poussa le cracmole sur le lit où était déposé un fouet, près à servir.

Il mit alors Rusard sur ses genoux et exposa les fesses du cracmole à l'air libre.

\- Tu as été un vilain concierge ! Susurra Rogue d'une voix mielleuse et une lueur perverse dans le regard. Tu dois être puni !

Il commença alors à fesser le concierge de l'école de sorcellerie. Une fois,… Deux fois… Trois fois… à la quatrième fois, le cracmole se libéra dans un cri muet, criant sa jouissance.

Rogue donc le pénis s'était légèrement ramollis sentit se dernier reprendre de la vigueur.

Il se leva alors, mis les jambes fines et osseuses du non-sorcier sur ses épaules et le pénétra d'un coup de rein bien placé.

Rusard cria d'un plaisir inouïe face à la grosseur de la verge de Severus s'enfonçant dans son intimité visitée quasiment tous les soirs par le professeur ou par Mister Teigne.

Rogue fit plusieurs allées et retours avant de jouir à son tour.

* * *

J'espère que vous êtes choqué à vie.

On ne frappe pas j'ai dit ! Pas frappé !

* L'auteur, voyant les lecteurs, hystérique, partit Laponie, se cacher dans le traîneau du père Noel *


End file.
